A biometric authentication technology is a technology used for authentication by utilizing unique personal information on biometric traits like fingerprints, irises, faces, and voices. The biometric authentication technology is secure and easy to use as it uses unique biometric information and, recently, a user authentication technology which is combined with biometric authentication technologies like FIDO (Fast Identity Online) has become popular.
Recently, a blockchain technology of virtual currency is popular in a financial industry where a high level of security is needed, because forgery and falsification of description of transactions recorded in the blockchain are impossible.
The present inventor has invented a technology that can create authentication information based on a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) and that can register and manage the information in the blockchain for secure financial transactions, by integrating a blockchain technology into the biometric authentication technology.